team_5ds_worldwide_celebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro Peralta
Hirojenel Benz Magalona Peralta (born November 7, 1993 in Kumamoto, Japan), better known by his stage name Hiro Peralta, is a half-Filipino half-Japanese actor. He made his acting debut when he joined the cast of Tween Hearts where he was paired with Kim Rodriguez. He is currently in GMA Network. He is the nephew of late Master Rapper Francis Magalona and a second degree cousin of Maxene Magalona, Frank Magalona, Saab Magalona, and Elmo Magalona. He is also the grandson of late veteran actor Pancho Magalona's eldest brother Vicente Gayoso Magalona. Personal life Early life Peralta was born in Kumamoto and grew up in Quezon City . His father, Engelbert Garcia Peralta, was a sou chef turned into a custom broker, and his mother, Jean Senen Magalona Peralta, is a crooner in Japan. Peralta has 6 siblings, Benjamin Peralta III 25(deceased),Mark Joseph Peralta 20, Aira Camille Peralta 19 and twins Engelbert Peralta Jr. 15(deceased) and Edilbert Peralta 5(deceased). He was raised by his fathers uncle Edgardo B. Garcia Sr. and wife Daisy D. Garcia. His surname, Peralta is a Portuguese surname from a Latin alta "Pedras Altas" which means High Rocks. Education Peralta started his Nursery and Kindergarten in St. Vincent School. Peralta went to Siena College of Quezon City to start his grade school. At the age of 8, peralta's family thought he has an attention deficiency so he was transferred to J. Christmont School and stayed there till 4th grade. For his 5th grade he was transferred to Sto. Ñiño Parochial School. He Graduated in Esteban Abada Elementary School in 2006 his mother's alma mater. Peralta spent his high school and graduated in St. Patrick School of Quezon City in 2010 where he and Liza Soberano are schoolmates. He was then admitted into St. John Technological College of The Philippines which is owned by his family, but deferred because he entered show business. He also admitted in Trinity University of Asia, a university located in Quezon City, where he took his bachelor's degree in business administration major in financial management, but also deferred because of show business. tattoo Peralta have 10 tattoos in his body and everyone of it have its own meanings. A triangle with a line and a dot located on his left wrist, While on his right wrist is a circle with three lines both are geometric glyphs that means "Challenge and Understand"(left) and "power"(right). In his left foreaem near his elbow are four red lines, beside it is an asterisk both also Geometric glyphs means "Contentment"(Lines) and "Best"(Asterisk). On his right shoulder a compass with zodiac signs Gemini,Scorpio,Pisces and Aries, it means "my family my home". In his left chest a roman numeral which means "June 18, 1991" His late brother's birth date. The word HighRocks is from a Latin alta "Pedras Altas" where his surname came from, Located in his left inner bicep. In his left and right traps there's a "Generoso" and "Gracioso" both came from his name Hirojenel which means "God is gracious and generous". And an arrow strucked into a diamond in his right ribcage, it means aim for the diamond. Filmography Television Films Accolades Awards and nominations External links Category:1994 births Category:Filipino male actors Category:Filipino male child actors Category:Living people Category:People from Manila Category:Male actors from Manila Hiro Category:Japanese male actros Category:People from Kumamoto Category:Male actors from Kumamoto Category:Filipino people of Japanese descent Category:The King of Fighters XIV Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Characters Category:Yusei's Playlists Hosts Category:Team 5D's Category:Television Actors